Vampire's Melody
by Aritsu Yojichi
Summary: Phantom is a newly turned Vampire who settles in the woods near Amity Park. There he meets Danny Fenton, a boy with Vampire Hunters for parents. When Phantom gets closer to the young teen, he has to decide if he should listen to his heart or his instincts. T for now. May go up to M.
1. Prologue

_Phantom is a newly born red eyed vampire and after travelling/trying to find a place to call his own, he settles in the Forrest outside of the small town of Amity._

**A/N: I stopped reading Attack on Titan to write this lovely prompt Swaqdanny gave me. Maybe my dream was trying to tell me something. Or maybe I'm just a glutton for tired fingers and plot bunnies jumping around. Needless to say, I hope I don't disappoint with this. This is why I am not allowed to have nice dreams Swaqqy. **

Prologue-Nights Like This Are Why I Have No Friends 

Phantom couldn't help but awake at night feeling extremely thirsty. He tried to ignore it for a few days now, but every time he woke up, he felt like he was about to go crazy. Phantom had no clue why he felt so thirsty, he drank enough water to feed a camel. However, every day that passed, the water seemed to be harder and harder to get down.

What was wrong with him? Phantom ran his fighters through his silver hair and sighed. He threw his blankets off of him and sat on the edge of his bed, wondering if he really wanted to go downstairs and into the kitchen for water he would have to force down. He swallowed the saliva that started to form in his mouth...but why was he producing saliva in the first place? It wasn't like he smelled something good...it was two in the morning, no one should be up at this hour.

Phantom stood up and walked toward the door to his bedroom and stopped. The smell was stronger now. The bathroom light was on and he heard a female voice cursing and water running. Curiosity getting the better of him, Phantom quietly opened the bathroom door to find his sister disinfecting some sort of wound on her hand.

Phantom's eyes couldn't help but watch as the bright red liquid was washed down the drain, a small whine escaping his throat without him being conscious of it. That was when his sister turned around, her heartbeat quickening. She didn't even see him come in, and the mirror was right in front of the door!

"Phantom, what are you awake?" His sister asked as she turned off the water and dried her hands.

"Thirsty." Was all the silver haired boy replied. He didn't notice how his canines grew longer or how his eyes became half-lidded. All he could focus on was the lovely beat of his sisters heart and the smell of her blood.

Yes, he was now certain that was what he had smelled when he first woke up. But how? When he cut his finger a week ago he wasn't able to smell anything. In fact, he didn't remember blood ever having a smell that he remembered. But here he was, walking closer to his sister and panting.

Through the crack in his lips, Phantoms sister could see his fangs. Fangs she never remembered her brother having. She started to pain as soon as she saw her brothers emerald green eyes turn a bright red and her heart started to spazz out. Of course, Phantom smiled as he heard his sisters heartbeat pick up. Phantom reached out for her hand and pulled her close. The smell was stronger now, almost completely consuming him. He had no clue what came over him as he tilted his sisters head to the side, effectively exposing her neck.

Phantom licked along his sisters carotid artery, enjoying the feel of the blood being moved underneath. Blood that was forced to go everywhere in the body by one powerful beat of the heart. In an instant, his fangs dug into her neck, silencing the small gasp he heard. Blood began to pool around his fangs as he sucked, some even escaped his lips and ran down his chin.

And for once the thirst was being driven away. Sweet lord, he was able to think without being driven crazy! The more he drank, the more the thirst went away, and pretty soon his sister sat motionless in his arms. He gave one final suck and pulled away, unaware that his sister was now dead thanks to him. Phantom left her there and headed for his parents room.

He was still thirsty after all.


	2. Chapter 1

_Phantom is a newly born red eyed vampire and after travelling/trying to find a place to call his own, he settles in the Forest outside of the small town of Amity. _

**A/N:For some reason, I'm having a hard time posting anything on Tumblr at the moment. So this is only being updated on A03 and . Of course, I'm thinking about only posting this on AO3 and . I'll come to that hurdle when I pass it.**

**So, without further ado, here is the second part to Vampires Melody.**

**Edit: Fixed the line break problems. Why is fanfiction so retarded that it doesn't allow dashes? Fucking fanfiction. **

Chapter 1- If my life was a drama, I'd probably win an Oscar

"Breaking news. Today the bodies of Deborah, 37, and James Phantom, 40, were lost to massacre. Authorities say that there was no sign of forced entry, but the couple was completely drained of blood before someone or some thing tore their throats out. Coroner Kathy Reichs says that the couple passed away from blood loss in their sleep and that the throats were torn out postmortem. However, the body of Tay Phantom, 17, was found in the bathroom, blood drained like her parents. Reichs believed she was conscious to what was happening around her before she passed, however, she did not put up a struggle.

"Last but not least, the body of Daniel Phantom, 15, seems to be missing from this grizzly scene. At this point, it is unknown whether he is alive or dead.

"If you do happen to see or hear from Daniel , please call your local police station.

"You know, it's things like this that happen that makes me wonder if there is anyone good left in the world."

"I couldn't agree more. What parent wants to turn on the television and hear about violence, rape, order and robbery everyday? It's no wonder parents are afraid to let their children out of the house. You can't even trust your neigh-"

It was there that Phantom stopped listening to the broadcast. He killed his parents, his sister, and fled. But what exactly was happening to him? Phantom did not know.

_Alright, time to go over facts Phantom. You remember being extremely thirsty when you woke up, there's nothing new about that, you normally just go get some water. Tay was in the bathroom disinfecting a cut she had on your hand. But what happened after that? C'mon Phantom, you can't be that stupid to black out and not remember anything. _

But no amount of thinking about the previous night could ever help him to remember what happened. All he knew now was that the thirst was gone.

Pa-ge

"Danny! Come look at my newest invention!" A big burly man in an orange hazmat suit called to his son. Danny jerked up from the news report at the sound of his fathers voice. His dark raven hair fell in front of one of his baby blue eyes. His white shirt worn from many days of use and his blue jeans, dirty from the ridiculous amount of dust covering the house. The young teen quickly jumped up and ran from his bedroom and down the hall. He almost ran into the banister along the sat airs, but managed to hoist himself over the wood pillar before landing gracefully on the first floor.

"Daniel James! What have I told you about jumping from the second floor?" Danny's mother, a lovely young lady with auburn hair and a blue hazmat suit, scolded the teen from the kitchen. Her hands were on her slender hips, lips curved into a frown as her violet eyes narrowed.

Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he made his way past his mother. Maddie just smiled as she let her son pass. Danny ran down the stairs in the kitchen to the lab, taking the steps two at a time.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was greeted with not only the smell of garlic, but one of his father's inventions in his face. Danny had to take a few steps back before his dad swung the invention around. His blue eyes took in the shape of the invention. It looked just like a sword, but Danny knew better than that.

His parents were avid Vampire Hunters and have (surprisingly on their own) have caught and killed more Vampires than Danny cared to know. In fact, Danny knew that deeper into the lab were cages filled with blood-suckers. His parents warned him every night he went out to be careful. Anyone e knew could be a Vampire.

Not only that, but there seemed to be evidence of Vampires walking around during the day like a normal human as well. His parent's called these Vampires _Day Treaders_.

Of course, young Danny has yet to meet a Vampire. His parents refused to let him near the cages in the lab and he wasn't stupid enough to disobey them while they were out.

"Danny-boy, this is the Fenton-"

But Danny wasn't really listening. His mind was far away instead. Were Vampires really as bad as his parents believed them to be? He just wanted to meet one once.

Pa-ge

Phantom knew little of what to do with his life now that his parents were gone. He wandered out of his little town the day of the incident and kept himself hidden. After all, how many teenagers have white hair? He'd be spotted in an instant.

Keeping that in mind, Phantom ran to the forest at the edge of town. Most people had half a brain to stay away from it. It was said to be the Vampire's hunting ground, but Phantom couldn't care less at this point.

He reached the forest far faster than he thought he would, but the teen shook it off as he lost track of time and left it at that.

Phantom kept on travelling through the forest until nightfall. It was only then that he allowed himself to think of the things that happened in the past few days. It was also only then that he allowed himself to cry, but no matter how hard he screamed, he never woke up from his nightmare. Phantom clutched a tree for support, soon falling to the ground and taking tree bark with him.

Composing himself, Phantom stood up and took a deep breath. He hesitantly ran his tongue over his teeth, searching for any abnormalities. When his tongue poked a fang, Phantom gasped. Hesitating, Phantom poked at it again with his tongue. He had fangs now!

"What the...what have I become?"


End file.
